


Something Your Size

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [6]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated for nudity and suggestiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Your Size

Day 6: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

Steve was drying his hair as he walked out of the shower at Tony’s place. He had a towel draped around his middle and a mildly annoyed look on his face. The kind of annoyed that had planned something and had his plan literally explode in his face.

“Next time you’re running an experiment, let me know in advance so I can prepare another set of clothes for when it explodes and paints my uniform that hideous purple shade.” He said, then let the hair-towel rest on his shoulders as he turned his gaze towards Tony, who was openly staring at him with his jaw slack. Steve had to roll his eyes with a slight smile as he pulled one of the edges of the towel back up to towel his face dry again. “You’re doing that thing again, where you stare at me like a perverted old man.” he pointed out as he pulled his underwear out of the pile of purpled clothes. The underwear had thankfully survived, so he pulled them back on. Tony in the meantime continued to appreciate the sight from afar. He was wearing a robe over his boxers and didn’t put much effort into covering himself up. The towel around Steve’s waist was removed and spread out to dry on one of the chairs, and he then walked up to Tony, who snapped out of his ogling at the last moment.

“For the record, you’re not wrong.” Tony said with a smile, eyes set on Steve’s own, “I am a perverted old man.” he reached over and ran his fingers along Steve’s collarbone and towards the hollow of his shoulder. Steve smiled at him, still looking exasperated despite it, and Tony’s fingers trailed up instead, towards that smooth neck. “I’ll have your uniform sparkly clean by tomorrow. Promise.” he said, finally looking a bit apologetic. Steve merely nodded his head once, then looked down at himself.

“I can’t go like this, though, think you could lend me some clothes?” he asked, and Tony seemed downright devastated, if not for the slightest spark that lingered as he continued to watch Steve’s body admiringly.

“Cover this up and leave me here, in my lonesome? How cruel.” Tony said, his tone clearly joking, or rather, half so. Steve’s face painted and he took a step back, looking a bit flustered, but before he managed to say anything, Tony relented a short chuckle and shook his head. “I’m teasing, don’t take it so hard. Come on, let’s see if we can find something your size.” 

-

The outfit they managed to find was just a bit tight. The slacks clung to his ass in a way Tony seemed to approve, and the t-shirt Tony dug up out of his closet did a remarkable job at not tearing at the seams when he wore it. Steve was a bit relieved when he saw it wasn’t one of Tony’s Black-Sabbath shirts. He didn’t think he would have been able to live that one down.

While he was dressing up, Tony kept making suggestive remarks and Steve had a hard time not doing something about them, but he was in a bit of a hurry, and unlike Tony, he wasn’t keen on being late to SHIELD meetings. He didn’t know how he’d go through the day with the tight slacks, but figured it could’ve been worse.

He could’ve been wearing a Black Sabbath shirt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Steve said after looking himself over in the mirror one last time. The plain T-shirt and the pants were a bit of a mismatch, but they’d have to do. He leaned over to press a brief kiss to Tony’s cheek, grabbed his belongings from what he deemed was a destroyed set of uniform, and headed out. Tony had barely the chance to wave him off on his mad dash to make it to one of Fury’s meetings. When Steve was gone, he heaved a sigh. So much for quality time together that day.

-

A few days passed and Steve luckily wasn’t called in for any superhero business, but he was reminded of the missing set one Friday morning when he spotted the pants and shirt Tony had lent him. He figured he should give those back and reclaim his uniform. If Tony was true to his word, it should’ve been clean days ago.

A smile tugged his lips and he checked his watch, and then his schedule. The rest of the day was free, and he felt just a slight twinge of relief. He collected the clothes and headed out for his bike.

Stark Tower let him in, as it always did. Tony was probably busy in his workshop, but Steve wasn’t going to disturb him today. Or at least, he thought he wouldn’t, but he found himself at the workshop floor anyway. There was no Tony to be seen.

“Tony?” He called into the cluttered space. There was no response. Sigh. “Jarvis, is Tony in today?” he asked.

“Mr. Stark is currently in his quarters, Captain. Should I inform him of your arrival?” Jarvis asked in his usual crisp tone.

“… No, it’s fine, I’ll just go there now.” Steve answered, looking curious as he headed back to the elevator. Tony’s quarters were a few floors above the workshop, and Steve didn’t want to ruin the element of surprise as he stepped out of the elevator in the designated floor.

The place looked abandoned. A pile of dishes in the sink in the kitchen, the media room in disarray. Steve shook his head. Didn’t Tony say he had a cleaning crew? The place was a mess.

Finally he approached Tony’s room. The door was just slightly ajar, so he pushed it slowly, peeking in. “Tony?” he uttered, only to stop short when he saw him.

Tony started when he saw Steve. He had the Captain America pants on, and the shirt as well, and it looked like he was working the shirt closed just as Steve walked in on him. A short, surprised silence followed, and it was broken by Tony the next moment.

“Let’s be honest, this isn’t the worst thing you caught me doing.”


End file.
